Kingdom Hearts: Return of an Ancient Light
by Angel of light darkness
Summary: A Light from the Past arrives in the modern day, and with them a New World. khux Kingdom Heart Chi/Unchained X/Union Cross. Post KH3 Reposted here with Permission from TheIdeaGuy
1. A Lost Child's Return

**A long, long, time ago. In an age where the Worlds and its people were so much more, an age those who came after call [The Age of Fairy Tales]**

**There was once a child who loved to explore and dreamt of being a Hero, this child was among the first who were selected Keyblade Wielders of the five Unions and moved to Daybreak Town to live among their fellow apprentices. Though confused at the turn of events the child gave everything to protect others and became the hero they had heard of in stories, throughout their journey the child was accompanied by a Chirithy. A Creature of Dreams given physical form in the waking world.**

**In time the child grew in power, their light putting others at ease and protected them from the approaching Darkness, and would become second only to the Masters themselves. Though, this power had its own costs. In the competitive nature the Masters cultivated in their Unions the child was view as a means to rise through the ranks, and as a comrade merely being an afterthought.**

**As such, the child joined and left those who created their own little groups. Forming shallow friendships with the genuine ones being far between.**

**One day; while hunting Heartless the child came across another Keyblade wielder who hailed from another Union, the two hit it off as the child felt the young man before them was different.**

**The young man known as Ephemer was a curious sort who wished to uncover the truth of the world, the child shared with Ephermer a dream they had. A dream where the Masters of the Unions, known as the Foretellers, met with a mysterious man in a black cloak inside the clocktower at the Heart of Daybreak Town.**

**They found a way in together, but the child hesitated at how late it became were as Ephermer was eager to continue. Ephermer offered to meet up again the next day so they could go together, the child agree excited that they would spend the day with a new friend.**

**The waited at the fountain at the town square for Ephermer, but he never came, the child waited until the moon replaced the sun in the sky and was forced to accept their new friend broke their first promise.**

**The child continued onwards in their duties to protect the people and worlds from darkness, whether it was by aiding seven dwarf miners in defeating a vain evil queen, saving an innocent child from a tyrannical queen's misplaced judgement, battling alongside and against gods or helping to clear the name of a man.**

**One night; the child dreamed of the day they waited for Ephermer, he arrived and apologized for being late, the two set off for the clocktower together. However, the child still hesitated. Ephermer nodded in understanding and told the child he would be waiting for them, he disappeared as dandelions appeared and the child's dream ended.**

**The child wanted to return to the clocktower to search for their friend, however their Chirithy warned against as the Foretellers had began coming into conflict with one another. Undeterred the child began to ask other Keyblade Wielders about Ephermer, traveling across many worlds to ask their fellows, the child found a clue to where their friend could be.**

**That clue rested with the Foreteller who wears the mask of the fox, Master Ava, the leader of the Vulpines Union.**

**The child returned to the clocktower to search for Master Ava, something quickly achieved as the child ran into the Foreteller soon after arriving.**

**The child explained their reasoning for being there, how they were searching for a missing friend and that a rumour connected that friend to Master Ava, the child spoke no lie to the Master of Vulpines.**

**Master Ava commended the apprentice keybearer for their honesty, explaining that while she knew what happened to Ephermer she couldn't go into detail, she summoned her Keyblade and forced the still apprentice Keyblade Wielder to fight her one on one.**

**The battle between the two were brief, the child's efforts barely phasing the Vulpine's Master. Master Ava praised the child, seeing a lot of potential within them, before warning the child of how the sadness within their Heart will lead them to darkness and that they should let it go.**

**The child is made to leave shortly afterwards, however Master Ava wasn't finished with the child quite yet. While the child slept she entered their room and questioned the child's Chirithy, confirming that it was not the Chirithy that gave the child a dream of Ephermer, and concluding that it must have been Ephermer himself.**

**Ephermer, the Keybear who drew close to the truth and entered an [Unchained State], who has found himself in another realm and reached out to the child in their dreams. A feat possible if the child too was close to entering that same Realm, the Master of Vulpins orders the Child's Chirithy to watch over them and protect them from Nightmares.**

**Days passed as the child continued to battle the Darkness and gather Light, returning to many worlds and arriving at a new one where a Beast's Curse would be lifted by true love.**

**Among these days the Darkness grew stronger, the child's training was hastened under order of their Master and was tossed into the Realm of Darkness to build up immunity to Darkness's effects with only a single magic item giving them any protection.**

**One day, the child had a chance meeting with a kindred spirit. A girl named Skuld who didn't see the point of the Union competing against each, believing it would be better if they all worked together and forgetting the notations of leaderboards. As they talked the child came to learn that Skuld was also a friend of Ephermer, though ones that hadn't talked to each other for a time until Ephermer reached out to Skuld in her dreams to find the child.**

**The two decided to go to the place the child and Epermer were meant to meet, much to the dismay of the child's Chirithy.**

**However, the whole of Daybreak Town shook as an explosion took place nearby.**

**Above the rooftops of Daybreak Town The Master of the Ursus Union who wears the mask of the Bear, Aced, battled The Master of the Anguis Union who wears the mask of the Snake, Invi.**

**The child and Skuld watched in shock from the street as the two fought and disappeared among the buildings of the town, Skuld tells the child the warning Ephermer told her.**

**The end of the World is near.**

**Spurred on by this information the child went to the clocktower immediately, showing Skuld the pathway in. But before they could enter the clocktower, they were attacked by a trio of unknown creatures of darkness who spoke of their desire for the child's Light**

**The child and Skuld were able to fight off the creatures and gave chase when they fled, only to be stopped by a discolored Chirithy.**

**A Nightmare Chirithy, one who spoke of ending the fighting amongst the Unions by taking away the Light they fought over, revealed the truth of the dark creatures the child just fought.**

**Those Darkling were once human, Keyblade Wielders who were changed by Darkness into what they were now.**

**With a vague clue of who was the Nightmare Chirithy's wielder it disappeared in a puff of smoke, thrown off balance by this encounter the child and Skuld made their way to the clocktower.**

**They ascended the the tower of gears and pathways to a secluded room, a room that functioned as both the meeting room of the Foretellers and a study for their Master.**

**It wasn't long until one of the Foretellers found the two in the room, the Foreteller was displeased as the area was off limits.**

**The Foreteller went onto to recall another Apprentice Keybearer who they caught in this room, Ephermer, and told the child he only befriended them to gain information on their Union as the child's and Emphermer's Unions goals contradict one another.**

**The Foreteller explained that Emphermer had been dealt with, that he was gone forever.**

**The child and Skuld looked horrified at the news, fearing that the child and Skuld would meet the same fate the child's Chirithy took the blame for the situation they were in.**

**The child stopped their Chirithy before stepping forward, taking responsibility for trespassing and taking up their Keyblade against the Foreteller to avenge Emphermer.**

**The child was bested by the Foreteller, the surroundings faded away to reveal they were at the bottom of the tower. The Foreteller congratulated the child for fighting admirably before a white light covered their form revealing Master Ava.**

**Master Ava had cast an illusion over the group making them believe they climbed the tower when in truth they never left the lowest floor, Master Ava healed the child of their injuries sustained from the fight.**

**Master Ava explains that the end of the world was truly near, and that her duty was to select Keyblade Wielders with great potential to survive the coming end, and that Emphermer was chosen as the one to lead the survivors. To lead the Dandelions.**

**Master Ava offered the child and Skuld to join them, Skuld jumped at the chance whereas the child hesitated.**

**The child asked of the fate of those who weren't chosen, Master Ava answered.**

**Those who weren't chosen, would have no choice to fight in the upcoming Keyblade War. An inevitable outcome made only possible by the work of the Foretellers.**

**The child asked for some time to think it over, shocking those present, Master Ava said that it would be fine but they were to keep the coming war a secret.**

**The child and Skuld went back to the fountain, Chirithy asking why the child was hesitant to join the Dandelions.**

**The truth was that event though the child considered Empermer a friend, and wanted to meet him again, so was everyone else even though of opposite unions. The child couldn't abandon them to that fate, the child made a vow in their Heart to try and save their friends from the coming end.**

**Time passed and the animosity between the unions and Foretellers grew worse, the child stopped a fight from breaking out between two keyblade wielders. However, there was no way to resolve things peacefully as a crowd began to gather.**

**The child knew what this was, a prelude to the Keyblade War.**

**Master Aced came across this event and spoke his mind.**

**"We can only trust our own Unions, we can not determine who has fallen to darkness with a mere glance" "Why do you fight over Lux? Light is not a measurement of strength, victory is a measurement of strength. And a strong Union is proof of Justice"**

**The child stepped forward to Master Aced, after being asked and answering which Union the child was from, The Master of Ursus summoned his Keyblade and battled a shocked child.**

**The child was defeated by Aced and it was only due to the intervention of Master Ira, the Master of the Unicornis Union who wears the mask of the Unicorn, that prevented things from escalating.**

**Once he crowd disperses, Ira confirms that the War was near and that the child should prepare themselves. The child fell unconscious, their injuries and exhaustion finally getting the best of them.**

**The child dreamed of a graveyard of Keyblades with two forces opposing each other. One of 7 and one of 13.**

**Skuld took the child back to their own room to recover, the situation began worsen for all as even the Dandelions had began to lose morale with the disappearance of Master Ava.**

**The child and Skuld went out to find Master Gula, the Master of the Leopardus who wears the mask of the leopard, for any clues to Master Ava. much to the dismay of the child's Chirithy who insisted they'd rest.**

**When they found Gula, using the child's Keyblade to point them in the right direction, he told them there was nothing they could do to save their world. Master Gula shared with them a message from the book of prophecies.**

**One that spoke of a traitor, and how that traitor was the one who would end the world.**

**But by then, it was too late.**

**The bell had already began to toll at the destined time.**

**The Keyblade War was about to begin.**

**The child and Skuld went their separate ways, Skuld went to join the other Dandelions as the child was left alone with their thoughts, the child asked their Chirithy a question.**

**"If I disappear, what happens to you? Would you disappear too?"**

**The child asked Chirithy what they should do, Chirithy said that the child shouldn't fight saying it as not a mentor or a guide but as a friend.**

**However, this Heartwarming moment in a time of crisis is cut short by a nearby voice.**

**The nightmare Chirithy from before returned, disappointed that the child would be running away with the Dandelions and abandoning a lot of their friends.**

**The child asked the Nightmare who it was, and the creature of nightmares answered.**

**It was born from the child's Heart, the child was the wielder of the Nightmare Chirithy. For the one truth the Unions and their Foretellers overlooked was a simple one.**

**The brighter the Light, the greater the shadow.**

**The child battled the Darklings the Nightmare had brought forth, easily beating them. The Nightmare Chirithy was happy to see how strong the child had become, it told the child it was glad to see how much they had grown, the Nightmare lifted the three Darklings and merged together to create a powerful new Nightmare to challenge the child.**

**The child fell the Nightmare, who was glad that the child overcame their trail and now the connection between them was severed.**

**The child looked at the Nightmare and felt sadness at seeing it disappeared, even as it promised to meet again within another dream.**

**Keyblade Wielders from the child's Union soon found them and all but dragged them to their meeting place.**

**Within a few short days, the Keyblade War began.**

**The child did everything in their power to help those there, their friends who had lost themselves, for it wasn't the end quite yet. But sadly, it wasn't enough.**

**The Foretellers themselves took notice of the child and battled them personally.**

**Aced of the Bear attacked with vicious melee attacks, using spatial magic to drag the child to him whenever they tried to attack at range. Aced defeated the child, he applauded them for their strength but it was that same strength that meant he must strike the child down. The child tried to get away from Aced as his prepared for the final blow, a blow never struck as Master Ira intervened to battle Aced.**

**A remorseful Invi of the Snake was next to battle the child, her mastery of elemental magic being without equal save for the Master of Masters himself. Flames, Wind, Lightning and Ice were her elements of choice as she used them to battle the child and to use the child's own use of the elements against them. Invi speaks to herself, saying that the child's master raised them well, before leaving the child where they were.**

**Injured and exhausted from two fights with the Foretellers, the child pressed on. Even as the Hearts of their fellow apprentices, fellow children, began to rise up into the sky. The child reached out to them, begging them not to go.**

**Gula of the Leopard approached the child, remembering them and asking if they were alright, after learning the child could still stand he raised his Keyblade at the injured apprentice. Though Gula was considered the weakest of the Foretellers his speed allowed him to make quick strikes before escaping out of range, the child was left with every little options other then predicting Gula's moves to counter them. The child was able to force Gula to retreat, earning praise from the Foreteller and a wish for them to meet again.**

**The child falls to the ground, they were growing weaker as more and more of their friends fell on the accursed battlefield they had found themselves, as more Hearts began to float up into the sky and dead Keyblade fell to be planted in the ground.**

**Ira of the Unicorn, he who was made leader of the Foretellers, was the next to come across the child. He promised to make the child's end as peaceful as possible before he attacked, mixing might, magic and speed Ira proved to be the most difficult Foreteller the child had faced thus far. He was remorseful to lose a Keyblade Wielder of the child's calibur, but it didn't stop him from raising his weapon for the final blow. It was only due to the intervention of Aced, gone mad and promising to be the King of their world, that stopped Ira from ending the child's life.**

**As the two Master's fought each other the child saw a familiar face amongst the chaos.**

**Ava of the Fox stood as she watched the battle unfold, the child approached Ava to ask her why she was her. Her only answer was the summoning of her weapon and raising it against the confused child, left with no other choice the child fought Ava. Her mastery of Illusion and Healing made her a much more tricky enemy to fight, a fight the child was in no condition to fight. The child looked up at Ava, a feeling of betrayal gripped the child's Heart, asking why.**

**All she did was walk away, leaving the child at the heart of the battlefield. A battlefield that would become a Graveyard of Keyblades.**

**It was only thanks to the child's strong will and the timely arrival of the Dandelions that made it so the child wouldn't join so many in that Graveyard.**

**The child was taken to another world with the Dandelions, the child's memories of the tragedy erased. Replicas of the fallen were created so the pains of the past could be forgotten and healed.**

**But, such a thing was not meant to be.**

**The child remembered the tragedy of the Keyblade Graveyard in time, memories they refused to be erased again as they wished to hold onto the memories of their departed friends.**

**The Dandelions leaders, who counted Ephemer and Skuld amongst them, knew they couldn't force the erasure of the child's memories due to the power the child held. So they imprisoned the child in a false World within a book, a prison where the child's memories would continually be erased and live within a looping world. A World where the child could relive the two year from the formation of the Unions to before the War, yet their prison was flawed.**

**The child's memories kept returning, loop after loop after loop, their efforts to change events only causing the next loop to start.**

**The child's Mind and Heart began to fracture with each new loop as instead of themselves they became another Keyblade Wielder, one of the countless among the Unions.**

**Although a few things remained the same so the child was able to hold onto their sense of Self, they had long since lost their memories of before the Unions along with any memories of family.**

**The child called out for those outside the book, of their Hellish prison, and though no human or Chirithy heard them. The child's Heart connected to other Hearts, those of other Worlds within Books the Master of Masters created.**

**The first book the child connected with was Ivalice, a book of War, Strife, Heroes and Lies. within this World the child would regain the pieces of themselves and become a Hero who would show throughout the long history of Ivalice.**

**The second book was one of many stories, a library that held the tales of heroes of ages past. The child learn much from the storied heroes of this book gifting them those they could aspire to emulate, heroes that could overcome any obstacle.**

**The third book was one of Love, Tragedy, Imprisonment and Monsters. A living tower that acted as a prison for countless people, filled with monsters that took joy in the suffering of people, the child broke open the doors of this prison and freed those who were trapped within it and a looping story of Love and Loss.**

**The final book was one of Darkness and Sin. A failure only allowed to live on as an example of how wrong things could become, it was the first the Master of Master made and the first he abandoned after it had served its purpose. The world within this book were dark reflections of those the child visited and fought so hard to save, the child came to this world and even though they suffered every step of the way, they became the Light that guided those forsaken in a broken world and who led that world to it's rebirth.**

**These four worlds, forsaken by their own creator, were freed and were able to begin anew. The child would strengthen the connection the four had with their own book, freeing themself from their loops for a time, so the child could bring their friends together.**

**The child wished their new peaceful days could last forever, a wish that could never be fulfilled.**

**The reborn worlds in the books began to suffer from the imperfections left behind in their creation, bugs and fundamental limitations warping or destroying what the people had gained, the four datascapes were coming to an end.**

**Refusing to let their friends die, the child gathered their friends and with all their power they joined the worlds in the books together in the child's own book. The world's and their people celebrated together, for by their own hands and those of the child, they were free with a new home for them all to live.**

**The people of this new world called it a miracle, but such a miracle came with a cost. The child had grown weak and fallen into a slumber, one they would awaken from at an unknown time, the friends and heroes that had stood with the child watched over them. Awaiting the day their hero would awaken from their dreamless sleep.**

"Here it is" Terra said as he stood in front of an unremarkable stone wall, he summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the wall, a beam of light shot out of Terra's Keyblade and struck the wall. The wall glowed before he split apart as the illusion magic used to keep it hidden receded, Terra searched for possible traps in the event Master Xehanort managed to keep them hidden from him, not seeing any he walked forward with a cautious step.

"So this is Master Xehanort's lab, gotta say, a lot more dusty then what I was imaging" King Mickey said as he followed behind Terra, he kept his Keyblade summoned in case of any sudden attacks.

"It hasn't been used in over 10 years, he left behind everything that wouldn't have much use before he" Terra paused for a moment before continuing "Before overseeing mine and Aqua's mark of mastery exam" he picked up a book and examined the cover "Still, he might have left something here that might help us find Sora"

"Still, there's a lot of stuff here" Mickey said looking over the collection of books and notes scattered around the half lab half library "It'll take us ages to go through it all. Unless"

Mickey hummed for a moment before taking out his Gummiphone "Chip, Dale, warm up the scanner. We have a lot of things to scan!"

Terra gave Mickey a confused look.

"So, this thing can digitize items and store their data" Terra as he handed Chip and Dale the books.

"Yep, and it's pretty quick about. Even getting information you wouldn't have been able to see before" Chip said as he jumped around a keyboard to start up the process again.

"Even works on people too, though we try to avoid that" Dale continued as he helped Terra organize what he and King Mickey recovered from Xehanort's old study "Looks like we're almost done, just these loose pile of papers and that box is all that's left"

As Dale took the papers Terra opened the box, inside was a single book surrounded by ash with it's pages stuck together.

'A Relic from the Age of Fairy Tales, the last book out of a set of five Xehanort destroyed trying to learn what secrets they held. In the end he kept the last book as a trophy' Terra thought as he placed the book to be digitize "Are you sure this thing will be able to recover the books data, the book is extremely old"

"No worries!"

"Yeah, no harm will come to the book with this" with those words the beam of light hit the book.

A bright flash engulfed their vision.

When the light faded Terra found himself facedown on the floor he pushed himself up as Chip and Dale got up as well.

"That, isn't suppose to happen" Dale said slowly as he got up, he turned to the book to see it shining with it's pages turning at random.

"This doesn't look good!" Chip exclaimed as he tried to contact the king, but finding there was no signal.

"I'll go get Mickey" Terra said, exiting the room to find the entire had been effects.

The walls had a fading and reappear square grid while patches of the ceiling had flickering patches of greys, the only area not affected was the room Terra was in and a few feet from it.

"What's happening!?" Terra asked moments before floating pink eggs with faces and lanky humanoids with clocks for faces appeared in front of him.

Terra made quick work of them, he turned around to see another floating egg try to get to the room Chip and Dale were in but it turned to dust the second it entered the non affected area.

Knowing that Chip and Dale would be safe Terra made his way to find the king, as he searched the castle he encounter more and more of these new monsters that came in three versions. Red, Green and Blue.

Hearing the sounds of a fight around the corner Terra ran to where it was coming from to hopefully find Mickey, instead of King Mickey Terra found two people he never saw before standing over the body of a large monster as it broke off into 1s and 0s.

"Hey, brother, is it just me are do the monsters seem weaker than usual?" a petite girl with long hair and glasses wielding a scythe asked as she kept her eyes on the remaining enemies.

"I believe so, sister. Though I'm more confused on where we are, hopefully we'll be able to get back home soon" an androgynous boy wearing loose clothing and wearing a face mask wielding a two headed forked spear answered, idle running through a number of monsters as he had a concerned expression "I hope we have some kind of breadcrumbs to follow"

As the two were talking to each other, a large monster with a massive mouth in it's stomach began to materialize behind them.

"Look Out!" Terra yelled, summoning his keyblade and striking the monster. The creature was sent flying overhead of the siblings, bouncing before striking the remaining enemies like a bowling ball.

The siblings tilted their heads before turning to Terra.

"Oh, I think we might have found a knight sister!" the boy said as he looked at Terra head to toe before turning to his sister.

"Quite lucky of us brother, though with the monsters around I suppose it was only a matter of time before the castle's defenders showed themselves" The girl said to her brother with a wide smile, she turned to Terra and bowed her head "Thank you for your help mister knight, I am Gretel"

"And I'm Hansel, you really saved us mister knight" the now named Gretel bowed his head along with his sister.

"No problem, I'm just glad I got here on time. My name is Terra, wish we could have met under better circumstances Hansel and Gretel"

The three kept together as they continued to fight more of the monsters, with Hansel and Gretel leading Terra down seemingly random directions as they chased after more and more of the monsters.

Hansel and Gretel told Terra that they were experienced monster hunters and were in the middle of hunting a horrid witch when the forest they were moments before suddenly turned into the castle around, Terra promised to help the brother and sister get back home. Already suspecting they were original in the book.

As they were running around Terra saw, from one of the windows on the higher floors, a group of people he never met before running through the halls with the book that was the cause of the current situation. He made a beeline to follow the unknown group, the moment he turned around he was shot in the back.

"Seems like this charade is finally over sister" Hansel said, his spear transformed into a bow with a vicious mouth at its center where the arrows were fired from.

"Indeed brother, let's not keep the others waiting and get out of here" Gretel removed her glasses as her eyes began to glow "But first, we'll need to ensure this Keyblade wielder doesn't give chase"

Not a moment later, more monsters appeared with some far more human in appearance while others were far more grotesque monstrosities.

Terra grit his teeth as he turned to the siblings, who had a steadily growing force of monsters standing with them "What are you doing!?"

"Doing what we must, for our freedom and for those we love. The Tale of Hansel and Gretel shall not be a tragedy this day!" the siblings said as one, their weapons trained on Terra as the smaller monsters charged forward.

Terra held his own against Hansel and Gretel with their army of monsters, in the middle of the fight both Hansel and Gretel paused as if they overheard something.

Without uttering a word they and the monsters disappeared in a light of 1s and 0s, leaving Terra alone in the halls.

Terra soon met up King Mickey, who had his own fight with a man called Ashley Riot, Mickey's gummiphone had started working again as the castle was beginning to return to normal as the grid and glitches began to fade.

"Minnie! Are you and Daisy okay?" Mickey asked the second he saw his wife was the one the calling him.

"Mickey! Thank goodness we were able to get through" Minnie said, a smile on her face knowing that her husband was okay.

"We're fine, but a bunch of kids took a book you and Terra brought back" Daisy said, knowing that time was of the essence and that a tearful reunion would need to wait.

"They told us you and Terra sent them to guide us to safety, they brought us here to Chip and Dale, where the monsters wouldn't be able to get near us. Once we were inside they took the book Chip and Dale had and ran, causing whatever was protecting the room to disappear" Minne explained, moving the camera to show the destroyed to show the destroyed digitizer.

"I saw them running before Hansel and Gretel attacked me, they were heading in that direction" Terra pointed, Mickey furrowed his brow before he realized where the unknown people were headed.

"The Gummiship hangar!"

Once the two Keyblade Wielders reached the hangar, they found scores of lightly injured guards and one gummiship gone. Mickey rushed over to the command console to try and track the ship to figure out where they went, sadly, the computer system couldn't pick up anything.

The mysterious invaders disappeared, just as suddenly as they appeared.

Everyone had gathered at Mickey's study, they had just finished going over what they do as Chip and Dale were in the middle of recovering footage from the hangar.

"The second the digitizer made contact with the book it caused the abnormalities to appear, along with monsters and people controlling them. They stole a gummiship before leaving with the book that they likely came from" Mickey said aloud as he looked down thinking on what course to take.

"The gummiship they took wasn't too big, how would they be able to fit inside it? And if they could move between worlds under their own power, why steal a gummiship at all?" Terra asked

"Hmm, I wonder. Is it possible they weren't moving between worlds, but rather moving between our world from there's. From inside the book" Minnie said, remembering the reports she read regarding the Jimmy Journal incident.

"Is that possible? Didn't Donald, Goofy and Mickey need the digitizer to travel to and from a data world. Even if we consider the book itself it similar to that one book Sora regularly jumps into, it doesn't explain how they got out of it" Daisy asked Minnie, general curious if such a feat was possible.

"It's likely whatever happened was a result of some different about the book, for now we'll just need to wait to see if Chip and Dale can recover anything-"

"King Mickey, you gotta see this!" Dale shouted as his voice came through on the monitor on Mickey's desk, on the screen was footage of the gummi hangar as the unknown invaders made their escape.

One of the guards sealed the hanger preventing the Gummiship from leaving, the picture zoomed in to show a figure wrapped in white blankets reaching out their hand and summoning a keyblade to open the doors. As the ship began to take off all the monsters and people of the unknown invaders disappeared in 1s and 0s at the same time flashes of light took place in the stolen gummiship's cockpit.

"A Keyblade!?" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Not only that, we got a picture of this mystery Keyblade wielder. We found it when we were going through what little data we had gotten from the book" Dale said as a new image popped up on screen.

The photo was of a boy who looked as young as Sora during his first adventure, his keyblade seemed to glow with Light, the photos themselves showed them in a lot of different outfits. Including a bear costume without the head, and another outfit with the missing bear head.

The photos showed the Keyblade Wielder had short white hair with green eyes and an almost pale complexion.

"Better send these to the others to keep them updated on the situation, good thing we gave everyone a gummiphone" Mickey said, earning a salute from Chip and Dale as they proceeded to do just that.

Once the message and photos were sent, the guardians of light became aware of the unknowns that emerged from a book dating back to the Age of Fairy Tales.

As for a certain Chirithy with Ven, they took one look and teleported away to deliver the message to a certain someone.

"Hey, Chirithy!"

"Hey, Chirithy. How's your wielder doing, did they get their memories back yet" a second Chirithy asked as they laid back on the ground.

"No, sadly. But that doesn't matter, I got big news!"

"Hmm?"

"Your Wielder Haru is back! King Mickey found his book and he's-" Ven's Chirithy didn't get to finish as the second Chirithy leap to their feet and jumped to them with stars in their eyes.

"Haru's back!" Haru's Chirithy wasted no time and teleported away, using their weak connection to guide them.

Unfortunately, Chirithy wasn't the only one who found Haru.

"Is that possible?" a blue haired boy with blue eyes, named Jack, asked aloud as he looked to the eye patch scientist.

"Yeah, it's mostly a theory but if we gather crystallized essence of several Worlds we could use it to bring our entire world into this Realm. Or, at least make it so it could exist in both Realms simultaneously" the eye patched scientist, Haru but not the one with the Keyblade, said as he handed out a list of Worlds "Specifically these Worlds, while any Worlds would do if we used the essence of the Worlds recorded in the book it should give us a hell of a lot more bang for our buck"

"What about the World's themselves?" a Moogle wearing a librarian's outfit asked as he looked over the Worlds listed "Wouldn't they react negatively to what we'd be doing, or even if our actions attract Heartless?"

"If we go slowly and only take small amounts at a time shouldn't we be fine?" a muscular man in light armour asked "Sort of like a small bug"

"As for the Heartless, we have many warriors on our side. If need be I'm sure there are those among us willing to be Heartless bait to protect our operations and the people of the Worlds, though for how long I'm uncertain" A woman wearing mostly white with red trimming said, she held up her sheath sword, signing that should counted herself among these warriors.

"Uh, everyone!" the assembled people turned to the person who poked their head in "Update, Haru stirred a little and somehow got his hands on two stuffed animals that are glaring at each other"

In another room, a sleeping Haru was hugging his Chirithy and Nightmare Chirithy who were glaring at each other. Those who were guarding him, which included two sleeping beauties, were at a last as to where the creatures came from.

Back at Disney Castle, Chip and Dale found something that was copied from the book.

**A long, long, time ago. In an age where the Worlds and its people were so much more, an age those who came after call [The Age of Fairy Tales**

Author's Notes:

For those of you wondering, yes Chip and Dale found the 'story' from up top. Except a lot of it is incomplete, but enough remains that they can get a basic idea.


	2. The World born from books and a Heart

Haru sipped some coffee as he watched the local news, in front of him were the results of the most recent missions undertaken to gather World Essence.

While it wasn't optimal several people wanted to visit the Worlds they were based from, while it was highly debated if doing so would provide possible aid the result were minimal at best.

"Wonderland" Blood Team's Jack and Alice Mary with Alice Liddell O were sent to handle it's essence collections, while things were fine for the most part they ended up battling large chunks of the Queen of Heart's army while pushing back the local Heartless. Aside from foggy memories of the terrain neither Alice Mary or Alice Liddell O reported any changes, with Jack reporting even less.

"Dwarf Woodland" Blood Team's Snow White and Snow White O reported similar results as they gathered essence with the assistance of Cidolfus Orlandu (Cid), Agrias Oaks, Ramza Beoulve and his sister Alma. Things had gone without incident for a while until they stumbled upon those still loyal to the now long dead Evil Queen, our own Snow Whites took great offense to that and made it their mission to deal with them. Cid went with them to ensure they didn't take things too far or make a scene but other then that nothing was reported

"Agrabah" Relatively uneventful, forces sent mainly remained within the desert for the operation. Dr Mog's apprentice Tyro and Elarra were assigned this mission, due to their expertise with summoning simulacrums, along with the Dawn Liberation Force's own Towa Kadowaki were assigned the mission due to the open desert would allow Tyro and Elarra make full use of their abilities with Towa acting as support.

"Olympus Coliseum" A tightrope from start to finish, as this world has active gods and it was expected any arrival would draw attention much less something that drew upon the world's essence. With that in mind it was decided to allow Heartless to spawn in a low population area while our forces battled them, making the gods believe the Heartless were responsible for the world's essence being gathered.

Mamoru Ohsaka and Takumi Narumi volunteered for this particular world, believing themselves to be strong enough to survive but not powerful enough to draw unwanted attention. Ashley Riot was the first person on everyone's mind to send as backup but he was still recovering after battling the King of Disney Castle, luckily Sky Pirates Vaan and Penelo were willingly to take his place at the last minute.

"Beast's Castle" Red Riding Hood O, Blood Team's Hameln, Ramza Beoulve and his sister Alma were sent to gather the World's essence and while they completed their mission they somehow got caught up in the local revolution as the people opposed their Monarchy and removed them from power. Aided in the escape of the local Prince and Princess.

"Enchanted Dominion" As Blood Team's Sleeping Beauty and Briar Rose O are currently on guard duty this mission was handed to Blood Team's Tsuu and Little Mermaid were assigned this mission along with Little Mermaid O, not much of note took place beyond dealing with Heartless and Maleficent's minions.

However, her minions spoke of their mistress as if she was still among the living. Observations of the World confirmed Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philip are happily married with several children with Maleficent's defeat having taken place 10 years ago, future observation of this world is to be brought up at the next meeting.

"Castle of Dreams" Blood Team's Cinderella and Cinderella 'Ella' O were sent along with Blood Team's Jack, Cidolfus Orlandu (Cid) and Agrias Oaks. Aside from threatening to kill Cinderella's evil relatives and being hunted by the Kingdom for half of their stay nothing much of note took place, however Ella's temper is to be give more concern with future operations.

"Red Wood Forest" Blood Team's Red Riding Hood and Red Riding Hood O almost burned the forest down as they hunted a pack of wolves, with one of them intending to make them into fur coats. Thankfully things stopped soon after the Wolves left the area and we had gathered the needed essence, however these are to be kept a close eye on if they return to this world.

We don't want to cause the extinction of a World's native species.

"Prankster's Paradise" Pinocchio O and Blood Team's Hameln, Rapunzel and Thumbelina burned down an amusement park.

They saved the runaway children and stopped the source of the magic that turned them into animals with simple magic being enough to track down the ones who were already sold, before having their forces bring the kid's to their homes or someplace safe. And burned down the amusement park, as they hunted down the child snatchers within the burning buildings.

If things were just that then their visit could have been labeled 'eventful' and that would be that, however.

Keyblade Wielders came across them as they cornered the child snatchers, while they tried to explain the situation to let them know that it wasn't as bad as it looked. However, since they notice our World essence collection and the pitiful pleas of the child snatcher did not sway things in our favor.

Thankfully Hansel and Gretel went to check up on them and were able to provide much needed support, our forces escaped with the World Essence.

However, the Keybearers now know we are collecting World Essence and will likely begin searching for evidence of our harvesting.

"Radiant Garden" Lusse Farna and her husband Rorrik were sent to collect essence and gather data on this World, from what we've been able to detect they have research that will likely be greatly beneficial to us, at the time of writing this they have not returned yet.

He let out a weary sigh as he finished his drink, already knowing it was only a matter of time until the Keyblade Wielders or something else found them and their developing World.

'As long as we can get everything completed before they find, we should be fine' he thought as he put the reports away in the folder they came in. He was in the middle of cleaning his plate and mug as he heard knocking at his door "It's open"

The door opened as a young woman with long brown wearing wearing glasses "Good Morning 'Doctor Light', you still reading yesterday's report"

Haru 'Doctor Light' sighed as he turned around to greet the young woman "Yeah, I've been reading it and cross-reference it with any other information we have to make sure I didn't overlook things. Also, are you still going to call me Doctor Light Miko?"

Miko Ueshima smiled "To be honest, it suits you surprisingly well. Oh, we got an update from the team sent to Radiant Garden"

"Good? Bad?" Doctor Light asked as he collected the folder from the table.

"Seems Hauyn wasn't able to keep her little brother and sister out of trouble, Reynn and Lann managed to sneak away and followed their parent's path, Hauyn tried to drag them back. However…" Miko gave Doctor Light a tired look "By the time she caught them they had already arrived at the World"

"Damn it" Doctor Light cursed under his breath "What the situation in Radiant Garden now? Anyone injured? Have they been uncovered?"

"Thankfully no, Lusse and Rorrik came across them shortly after they arrived and are currently putting the mission on hold until they can send the kids back safely. However, given the resources the World has there has been some arguments on whether to proceed with the plan before the natives are able to detect us" Miko looked uncomfortable at what she was about to say "And to be frank, we may have to do that"

Doctor Light rubbed his neck as the two walked down the hall "I swear, that comedic duo is gonna get themselves killed at this rate. Especially since they have zero combat experience and no training"

"They seem self-aware enough to recognize that fact, since they took a handful of low to mid tier medals with them. Rorrik has confirmed that they have been using them, and none of them pose any significant risk to themselves" Miko turned to Doctor Light and took a moment to take in his shocked expression "So, they're not completely hopeless"

"Lann and Reynn have access to Medals, the same Medals that teaches someone a technique or power from someone written in the Book of Prophecies, Medals that have began drawing power and techniques from beings and Worlds not found in the Book of Prophecies" Doctor Light asked, his tone flat as he searched his pockets for something.

"Indeed, though I say we should count our blessings they didn't take anything too powerful" Miko said before giving Doctor Light a stern look "Must I remind you your not suppose to smoke in the halls, we're not in the Jail anymore"

"Yeah, yeah, old habits die hard"

A series of beeps rang out from both Doctor Light's and Miko's pocket, they pulled out smartphones that had a subtly glowing symbol on it. On the screen appeared a man wearing a lab coat, he adjusted his glasses as he spoke "Haru, Miko, we have a situation. We just received word from the Chirithies several Night Terror Zones are about to appear. I'm sending you a map of their locations and whose in the area to deal with them"

"Thanks Itsuki" Doctor Haru Light said as he looked at the attached maps, he frowned as he looked it over "Doesn't appear to be any increase in the amount appearing or frequency, still"

"That fact their not getting worse isn't a comfort" Miko said grimly "Haru's Heart is still at the core of this World's pseudo World Heart, and if his Heart is destroyed-"

"That won't happen" Dr Haru Light answered without hesitation "Kid went through Hell numerous times for all us, no way we're not going to return the favor. Besides, kid's way to stubborn to go out like that" Dr Haru Light had a confident smile as he walked forward, while inside he was filled with worry.

_Elsewhere…_

"Here it is" Jack said as he, Alice, Tsuu and Little Mermaid came across dark mist hanging motionless in a back street.

"Right, stay close together" Tsuu said as she led the group into the mist, after walking through they find themselves in a twisted ruins of where they were before.

Buildings were on the verge of crumbling as dead and poisonous plant life grew over them, ironically acting as the only real support the buildings had left. In the streets walked empty decrepit armours dragging behind them broken weapons, weapons resembling Keyblades, they walked slowly as they spotted the faint outline of people in front of them.

"We have to hurry, before they can make it to the main World" Alice said, spurring the others into action. They almost got in the path of the armour husks when a ball of light shot towards them, destroying a number of those in front of the pack while sending others flying backwards.

"Remnants of a tragedy, born from the Heart of the Brightest Light, you shall not bring harm to any whom call this World home" Descending from the sky was a girl wearing white robes with blue trim, her most distinctive feature were her Heterochromia eyes of red and blue. Beside her was a boy with similar features, besides not having heterochromia eyes, he drew his sword and cut down armour husks that tried to attack the girl.

An inhuman roar rang out, the armour husks began to shake violently as a dark figure rose from the ground. It had a female form with dark robes covering it's entire body leaving only the face uncovered, the lower half of its face was human while the upper half was that of a fox with the two parts fused together.

The girl, Michiru the Oohime, and Jack glared at the half beast half human monster before making eye contact and sharing a nod with one another.

"Michiru's Mind"

In your hand, take this key.

So long as you have the makings,

Then through this simple act of taking

its wielder you shall one day be.

'Don't worry, Haru. I won't let this creatures disturb you any further, my sun'

Michiru's mind was filled with memories of her and Haru together, whether they were simply talking or training together.[/QUOTE]

"Jack's Mind"

And you will find me, friend-

No ocean will contain you then,

No more borders around, below, or above.

So long as you champion those you love.

'Back then, you gave me hope and give me what I needed to protect them. Now, it's time we protected you Haru'

Jack remembered the numerous times he and Haru were back to back as they all worked together, Blood Team, Dawn Liberation Front and the Order of the Sun, to escape the Jail and defeat Snark.

In Michiru's and Jack's hands, Keyblades appeared in a flash of light.

The two led the charge against the monster.

Elsewhere, at the very core of this newly forming World.

Within ruins on an island, a child stopped stirring as they returned to a peaceful sleep. With their two Chirithies looking over them along with the child's guardians.

Nightmare Chirithy tilted their head "Hmm, that's the last of the Terror's for now. Can you confirm Chirithy?"

"I can confirm, Chirithy" Chirithy said before turning to their dark counterpart "Still, I wonder what these things are. They aren't Spirits or Nightmare, nor are they Heartless"

Nightmare Chirithy nodded "Yeah, their something else entirely"

The sound of light snoring drew the Chirithies attention to the two incarnations of Sleeping Beauty, both asleep.

Both Chirithies sighed, wondering when the next guard shift starts.

Meanwhile, a King meets with a Sorcerer.

Author's Notes:

Haru connected the World Hearts of the books together, however since his own book didn't have a World Heart he was forced to use his own Heart as the fifth to connect the other four.

World Hearts, for the purpose of these snippets, can be formed when large number of Hearts exist in one place.

The World Essence is needed to fully form their new world and free Haru from his position as it's corner stone.

As for Night Terrors, memory creatures that take form from the worse experiences in a person's life. Think of them as a hybrid between Nightmares and Unverse.

Haru, the sleeping one whose Heart is keeping an Entire Kingdom Heart World together, is in a place like the island from the opening moments of the video game Rime. A tropical island with mysterious ruins.


	3. A Family Outing

Mysterious Tower.

Yen Sid had his eyes closed as he processed what King Mickey had just told him "A Keyblade Wielder from the Age of Fairy Tales, if I heard such a thing from anyone else I would be highly dubious of the claim"

Mickey nodded "Yeah, so were we. We tripled check what we were able to recover from the data, though a lot of it is still corrupt, we're sure about it. A Keyblade Wielder was sealed away in that book"

Yen Sid nodded as he stood up from his chair and went to look out the nearby windows, gazing up at the night sky Yen Sid spoke "There was an old, obscure, legend connected to the Keyblade War. I learned it long ago when I was but an apprentice myself. A Legend that spoke of Keyblade Wielder whose Heart was filled with so much darkness that they threatened The World itself"

"Huh, I never heard of it before" Mickey scratched his head "Do you think the Legend was talking about Haru?"

"That, I can't be certain" Yen Sid turned to Mickey "the Legend spoke of the Keyblade Wielder, who became known as the first Wielder of Darkness, as a force that couldn't be destroyed but rather sealed away. Given what you have shared with me I don't doubt that they may be connected, but, it raises the question of how accurate the legend is. Or, if it had been changed over the countless years?"

"The people and monsters that came out of the book seemed dedicated to keeping Haru safe at best they could, the one I fought seemed more focus on distracting me then actually defeating me" Mickey rubbed his right arm, lost in thought as he remembered the fight "Though, he didn't make the fight easy by any means"

Yen Sid gave Mickey a concerned look, noticing this Mickey smiled and flexed his arm to show he was fine.

Yen Sid nodded "Yes, it seems no lasting harm was caused, giving credence to the idea that if Haru is the first Wielder of Darkness then the legend became distorted over time. Though, the question remains, if it became distorted through time or through schemes of others. Regardless, it doesn't change the fact we will need to find them"

"Everyone is keeping an eye out while their searching for Sora. I'll give check and see if there has been any changes" Mickey checked his gummiphone and saw there was a message from Aqua.

"Aqua" The people from the book destroyed an Amusement Park and attacked the owners

Radiant Garden.

Ienzo was in the middle of helping Ansem The Wise analyzing the information Chip and Dale had sent over, trying to restore the code and uncover more information on the beings contained in the book and to see if there was any research data Xehanort had that would aid in finding Sora.

Xehanort's research was mostly compiled, but due to arrival of the Data Beings that project had it's team cut in half with one continuing work on Xehanort's work and the other dealing with the more immediate threat.

It was during this research Ansem and Ienzo heard a loud crashing noise outside, the two scientists jumped to their feet and cautiously approached the source of the crash ready to defend themselves. After the tragties brought about Xehanort they've learned that it was better to be prepared, entering the hallway the turned looked down the hall and found the source of the noise.

A teenage boy and teenage girl, both sharing a striking resemblance making it plain to see the two were twins. The girl was whispering something to her brother on the ground who, while rubbing his head, spotted Ansem the Wise and Ienzo looking at them.

It took the girl a moment to turn around to see what her brother was looking, once she saw the older men is awkwardly waved "Uh, hello"

"What are you two doing here?" Ienzo asked as he stepped forward, stepping between the twins and Ansem the Wise.

The girl bowed her head "I'm sorry, my brother wanted to look inside and we got lost"

"Hey!" The boy jumped to his feet "Don't play innocent, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Besides, you were the one begging the guards for a tour"

The girl turned to the boy "Only because you insisted on getting in like a little kid"

The two glared at each other with slight growls.

Ansem chuckled at the antics of the two "While curiosity is something to be encouraged, breaking and entering isn't"

"Hey, we didn't break anything. We just, sneaked in when no one was looking" the boy said weakly, defending himself and his sister from the accusation of breaking something.

The girl sighed "That's what breaking and entering is Lann, going somewhere we're not suppose to"

"Regardless, we'll need you two to leave" Ienzo stepped forward towards the twins "We have a number of sensitive research projects that mustn't be messed with and I can't take the risk of you two stumbling upon one" he paused as a smile came to his face "But, I suppose if you two stay on your best behavior while I'm taking you out and we come across our less sensitive projects, I would be willingly to give you both some quick explanations"

The twins looked excited at the idea and eagerly agreed, Ienzo began leading the two out, sharing a look with Ansem as they walked away.

As Ansem re-entered the room he was in, he saw a book opened that he was sure was closed.

Feeling something was off, Ansem ran to a nearby terminal and began punching in several lines of code. A window opened up with surveillance records of the entire building being stored, he pulled up the records that held the records of the room he was in and the hall outside.

Two inhuman silhouettes seemed to phase in and out of focus while he and Ienzo was speaking with the twins. He altered the picture to show the inhuman silhouettes seemed to be made from a single Heart that controlled green bodies made of 1s and 0s, they entered and left the room before Ienzo was finished speaking with the twins.

Twins that had Hearts and bodies of digital code.

Anserm activate a silent alarm system as he rushed to save Ienzo.

Ienzo was in the middle of to the twins, Lann and Reynn, what a specific computer system was for when Ienzo's watch began to subtle vibrate. He continued his explanation as he slowly moved away from twins, he pushed a hidden button on his watch to activate his hidden earpiece.

"The twins are the same beings that emerged from the book"

"Uh, Mr Ienzo, is everything alright? You looked worried" Lann asked the man, sliding his hand off the computer terminal as he did so.

Ienzo stepped backwards, as he put on a strained smile "No, nothing at all. Come along now, there's one last place I want to show you two"

Lann and Reynn shared a look "The jig is up, isn't?" Reynn asked

Lann looked at Ienzo and nodded "Yeah, I'd say so. Guess it's time to get jiggy with it!"

The twins made a run for the door but Aeleus and Dilan blocked their path, Lann summoned a gauntlet on his left arm as Reynn summoned a gauntlet on her right arm.

The twins fought the best they could but it was a battle they couldn't win, even with the powers of the Medals their were up against three individuals with plenty of battle experience behind them.

However, before the battle could continue an armoured figure flew into the room and stood between the twins and the castle's residents.

The figure was that of a woman in full armour hiding her appearance, with a feathered over her right arm, Lann and Reynn's mother Lusse. The armoured woman turned to look at Lann and Reynn, who nodded after a moment of looking at the knight, before running down the hall.

Dilan attempted to use his spear to halt their escape, however the twins suddenly struck as they ran beneath the spear and returned to their full size afterwards.

Lann and Reynn looked behind to the feathered knight with worry before forcing themselves to keep running. Eventually, they came to a sizable terminal with a man wearing a scarf and glasses was busy typing away.

Rorrik stepped away from the terminal a moment after Lann and Reynn entered the room, he looked them over and was relieved to see they weren't injured "Lann, Reynn, I need you both to take the World Essence back. I've opened a connection to our world through the systems here, Hauyn is waiting for you on the other side"

"What about you and mum, we can't leave you here!" Lann protested, refusing to leave his parents behind.

"We don't have much time left, Keyblade Wielders are approaching at this very moment so we have to hurry" Rorrik handed the World Essence to Reynn before he transformed in a swirl of 1s and 0s, taking the form of a being with large shoulders and golden mask with red eyes.

"Wait, what the honk!?"

Reynn lowered her head "We have to go now, Lann. Mum and dad won't be able to fight seriously if we're still here"

Rorrik put a hand on his son's shoulder "Don't worry, we'll be right behind you" even with the emotionless gold mask, Rorrik's comforted the twins and spurred them forward. They transformed into 1s and 0s and flew into the computer screen.

Rorrik ran off to join his wife and to ensure they were able to make an escape.

As for Lusse, she was holding well against the castle's defenders until a trio of Keyblade Wielders arrived.

Lusse was thrown back as Lea, Roxas and Xion stood between her and the castle's defenders as Isa checked their injuries.

"What are you people doing here?" Roxas asked as he pointed Oblivion at her.

Rorrik emerged from the shadows casting healing magic on his wife, ensuring she was reasonable aright before turning to the Keyblade Wielders "Merely seekers of knowledge, one's that are working on a very tight time frame. As such we needed the information here sooner rather than later"

"Alright, then explain why some colleagues of yours set an amusement park on fire and tormented the owners" Lea asked as he kept a close eye on the two escaped data beings in front of him, ready to act the second he saw one of them twitch.

"If you came across a group of men, who took wayward boys and through dark magic turn them into donkeys to be sold away. Never to see their homes again as they were forced to perform back breaking labor for the rest of their days" Lusse got to her feet and stared down the former Nobodies "What would you do then?"

The assembled group were at a lost of words at Lusse's question, seeing an opportunity Rorrik continued on from where his wife left off.

"Then again, as parents ourselves our words do hold some bias"

Ansem stood up, after ensuring his apprentices would be alright "Those children, were they yours?"

Rorrik sighed "They were suppose to stay home with their older sister, but they were able to sneak off after us"

"Wait, where are they?" Xion asked as she began looking around, keeping an eye out for possible sneak attacks.

"If your referring to the children that were rescued from slavery, our lower rank forces would have led them to their homes or places of safety. However, if your talking about our children then know that they are far away from-"

As Lusse was in the middle of her speak to buy themselves more time balls of light shot out behind them and landed between them and the gathering for former Nobodies.

From the light came four figures. Four, short, figures with large blocky heads.

Everyone looked at the four short block head figures with confusion, especially Roxas as one of them looked like him.

Lusse and Rorrik shared a look.

_'The kids are getting a lecture on when to NOT use the power of Medals or using the Medals to summon Mirages'_

Lusse and Rorrik disappeared within 1s and 0s as the others were distracted by Lann and Reynn's use of the Medals to summon Mirages.

Once they made their escape, Lusse and Rorrik were quick to reunite with their children, they were sure to scold their children on using untested methods on drawing on the powers of Medals.

The family jumped through a screen as a cloud of 1s and 0s, reforming as they landed on solid ground. They had arrived at a lab with dozens of screens with data being process and a handful of men and women in lab counts working at various computers, a woman wearing a lab coat and glasses with long dark purple hair approached the family "Well, seeing as your all back in one piece I'm guessing the mission was a success"

"Barely" Lusse reverted back to her human form "The castle had sensors we weren't aware of and Keyblade Wielders arrived shortly after, I'm just happy we got to safety without being followed"

Rorrik reverted back to his human form, rubbing his eyes as he do so to relieve them of their irritation "That being said, you need to close that pathway quickly Doctor Gale. If they had means to detect us we can't outrule the possibility that they have means to track the signal to us"

Doctor Gale smiled as she waved off Rorrik's concerns "No worry, even if they could track us here it would take them some time to reach us" Doctor Gale glanced at the gathered scientists in the room "And between you and me, after recent events there's talk of opening dialogue with the Keyblade Wielders to prevent further hostility. Since they know that we're gather the essence of various Worlds it's only a matter of time before they come to try and stop us"

"Speaking of them learning more about our secrets" Lusse said quietly, unsure what how to handle the information at the moment in time "They saw Lann and Reynn use the power of the Medals and, while they didn't them summon them, they saw Mirages born from the Medals"

Doctor Gale nodded with a concern look "I see, I'll speak with the higher ups. Had the World Essence to one of the scientists here and they'll place it in storage" Doctor Gale walked out of the lab, taking out a mobile phone as she did. Before she left everyone was able to hear the start of her conversation "Big Haru, it's Dorothy-"

After handing over the World Essence, the family of five returned home. Where Lan and Reynn were quick to receive a lecture from their mother, father and older sister about endangering themselves.


	4. Awakening, Birth and Beginning

Radiant Garden

"There, all systems green" Ienzo said as he finished running diagnostics on the device they reconnected to the computer system.

"Are you certain this will let us track down the data beings?" Aqua asked as she looked at the strange device Ansem the Wise and his apprentices reactivated it.

Ansem the Wise turned away from computer to address the gathered Keyblade WIelders "As certain as I can possibly be, the intruders left open the connection to their World and our computer systems. This machine here will digitize you three allowing you to follow that connection to the other side, once there place this device and it'll allow us to locate their base of operations wherever they may be"

Ansem the Wise handed Aqua a silver palm sized device with a large button matching the colour of the rest of the device.

"Right, everyone ready?" Terra asked as he checked over his items one last time before the mission.

"Yeah, that should be everything" Aqua answered as they got close to the device.

Ventus joined them after finishing a conversation he was having with Roxas, Xion and Lea. as the students of Eraqus stood ready to be digitized the trio of former Nobodies wished them luck.

"If anything happens, just call and we'll be there as soon we can" Roxas said as the machine began to start up.

The students of Eraqus nodded as they were digitized.

The room was silent, save for the noise of the various machines, until Lea spoke "Yeah, I'm still not used to seeing you and Ventus together Roxas. Feels like I'm looking at your long lost twin"

Roxas raised an eyebrow at Lea's words "Imagine what it's like for me"

With Aqua, Terra and Ventus. They appeared in a beam of light in a corridor that opened to a corridor of lights traced over every surface, like veins, as a series of moving platforms stretched out before them.

Square platforms moved as octagon platforms spun in place, creating numerous pathways with only one leading forwards.

Despite the sight before them, Ventus turned to Terra and Aqua to asked them a question.

"Is it wrong I'm not use to being near Roxas yet?"

Aqua shook her head "No, besides I think he's experiencing the same thing"

Terra smiled "Well, if someone met their double and interact regularly with them I'm sure it would take them a while to get used to it. Honestly, sometimes it feels like you two could swap clothes and none of us would be the wiser"

Ventus scratched his cheek "To be honest, we were talking about exactly that" Ventus turned around on his heels "Anyway, we've got little time to waste"

The three made their way through the datascape connecting Radiant Garden to an unknown world, jumping across platforms or using switches to change paths. They remained cautious as they progressed forward, expecting an attack but none seemed to be coming.

After travelling along on a large platform over a wide canyon they came to an area covered in green lights, with a green Heart containing five interlocking circles that created a butterfly. They looked around and saw no way to go further.

"I guess this is the end of the line" Terra said as he looked at the wall in front of him, he turned to Aqua and Ventus "Unless you can spot something I'm missing"

Aqua shook her head "No, it seems this as far as we can go" Aqua took out the device Ansem the Wise gave her "Well, I guess this place is as good as we can get" Aqua placed the device on the wall with the symbol, she pressed the button causing sections of the device to extend outwards as it began to glow faintly.

Ventus turned around to look behind them, he spotted Heartless gathering and summoned his Keyblade "Terra! Aqua!"

The two older Keyblade Wielders turned around to see the hoard of Heartless approaching them, as they moved forward to battle the Heartless a swarm of creatures flew over the three from behind them.

Turning around, they saw numerous colourful creatures emerged from the wall. The flying ones charged forward to perform hit and runs on the Heartless while the ground bound creatures lined up as they threw projectiles at the Heartless, behind the main line another line was formed by those that seemed to act as melee fighters.

Terra looked at the creatures as they walked passed them, seemingly not paying attention to them "Huh, what are these things!?"

"Spirits!" Chirithy said as he appeared beside Ventus, the living stuff animal looked around at the numerous and colourful creatures did battle with the Heartless "But, how are they here? They can only exist in the Realm of Sleep normally"

"You'd be right, little fluff ball"

From the green wall emerged a man with long brown hair tied into a knot wearing light armour over a buttoned shirt and trousers, in his right hand was a short sword in on his left arm was a buckler. The man looked over the trio before his eyes drifted to the Heartless "Was wondering where all these Heartless were going to, imagine my surprise to find three Keyblade Wielders"

"There is very little other things more tempting for the Heartless then Keyblade Wielders" a girl's voice was heard overhead as Hansel and Gretel landed next to the man, Ashley Riot. "Though I am quite surprised you were able to travel the path here, I find it rather fascinating"

Gretel smiled as Hansel kept a close eye on the Keyblade Wielders, he was debate what weapon he should use as he kept his hands firmly on the scythe in his hands "You three shouldn't be here, take this chance to leave or we'll be forced to make you leave"

Terra narrowed his eyes at the three by the wall "I take it you came to stop us from getting any closer to your World"

"We here because the supposedly small and safe connection from our World to Ansem the Wise's computer system became flooded with Heartless, we came here with the Dream Eaters to push them back and secure the place" Ashley Riot said as he rolled his shoulders "Bit of a surprise to find you three here, though it would explain the Heartless here" Ashley looked behind the three Keyblade Wielders "Well, previously here"

The Dream Eaters where in the middle of finishing of the remaining Heartless, several fliers dragged the stragglers close for the stronger ones to finish them off. One Heartless broke free and moved to dive bomb one of the ground Dream Eaters, who rolled out of the way sending the creature on a collision course with Ventus.

Ventus made quick work for the Heartless, cutting it down in a mere moment. A moment that released a Heart, a shining Heart that flew towards and into the green wall behind the Data beings.

The strange behavior put Ventus, Aqua and Terra on edge. They shot the three Data being suspicious looks, the Data beings looked as the Heart went into the Green Wall and shared a look before turning back to the trio of Keyblade Wielders "Our World has a very greedy Heart"

That earned a glare from the three Keyblade Wielders.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Mr Knight. And, sorry about the whole hitting you in the back earlier" Hansel said, bowing his head slightly as he did so.

"Have a nice day, hopefully our next meeting will be more pleasant" Gretel said as the three Data beings walked back towards the the green wall.

"Hold it!" Ventus said as he rushed forward, Aqua and Terra calling after him as they followed.

Ventus summoned his Keyblade and charged at Ashley, who used his short sword to block Ventus's attack and threw him back using his greater strength, Aqua locked her Keyblade against Hansel and Gretel's scythes as Terra locked blades with Ashley.

A flash of light over took the area and once it faded, Aqua and Terra were gone along with Ashley Riot and the siblings. All that remained was Ventus and Chirithy, standing where they were the moment the light appeared. Ventus called out to his friends, the dread forming in the pit of his stomach as they were seperated all over again.

Ventus's gummiphone buzzed to life, he answered the call to see a video call from Ienzo.

"Ventus, what's your status? We lost signal with you for a minute there"

Ventus explained what happened to them, everything from planting the device and the Heartless to Aqua and Terra disappearing with the Data beings.

Ienzo looked trouble at the news "If they disappeared with the escape Data beings, they must have piggybacked on whatever means of teleportation they use. If so, I should be able-" Ienzo began to furiously type away at the keyboard in front of him, he looked to a another monitor beside the camera pointed at him and his eyes lit up "-got it, I have their signal"

Ventus nodded "Alright, tell the others. I'm going on ahead" Ventus ended the call as Ienzo was about to talk him out of the idea.

"Are you sure about this Ventus, we have no idea what's on the other side" Chirithy asked, worried that their partner was about to bite off more than he could chew.

Ventus nodded "Yeah"

He summoned his Keyblade and pointed towards the green wall, a beam of light shout out from the Keyblade and struck the middle of the Heart.

Ventus felt his surroundings changed and prepared for what was to come, however he wasn't prepare where he ended up.

Birds chirped as they rested in their nests in lush and vibrant trees, a blue sky filled with soft white clouds lazily drifting about as a sun shined brightly in the sky. Looking around Ventus found himself on a stone path leading to a wide gate where he could see a large collection of flowers in front of him, Ventus walked forward and passed the gate to see what this place was.

Around him were slabs of white marble, at first they seemed blank but as he stood in front of one it showed a series of full body pictures of a girl a few years younger then Ventus. Above the photo was a name with a small 'Self Proclaimed Title' beneath it, Ventus knelt down at the marble slab and reached his hand out to it.

"Hmm?"

Ventus jumped to his feet as he notice someone approaching him, he turned around as he saw a man wearing a white robe with blue trimming with a hood obscuring his face looked at Ventus.

"Oh, don't let me disturb you, I'm merely helping to make sure things are clean. Sorry for disturbing you" The man turned around to walk away, he barely got two steps before Ventus called out to him.

"Actually, where am I?"

The man in white turned to Ventus with a confused look "You don't know where you are?" Ventus shook his head, the man's face took on a neutral expression as he focused on Ventus "This is the Garden of Memorial, the place where The Champion of Light enshrines the memories of those who fell in a great battle" he looked Ventus up and down before meeting locking eyes with him "Young man; are you, from another world?"

Ventus was shocked by the man's question and took an involuntary step back, this simple action being enough of an answer for the man.

"It's okay, your safe here. The Light protects this World from the Darkness, I know it's hard losing your home, but I want you to know we're here to help" The man lowered his head to reveal a youngish man with short red hair and brown eyes.

"You, know about other Worlds?" Ventus asked, wanting to make sure he hand't misheard the man.

He nodded "Of course, as our World has began offering refuge to those who have lost their World it's a hard thing to overlook" the man gestured to the gates Ventus walked through mere moments ago, the path he was on lead to a large city near the ocean with a great deal of plant life throughout the city itself "If I may, I can take you to one of the Order of the Sun's buildings. To help fill you in on what's happening?"

Ventus was unsure on what to do, the man seemed to genuinely want to help him but he couldn't out rule the idea that this might be a trap set up by the Data being. This was meant to be their World after all.

Ventus looked off to the side to see Chirithy hiding behind one of the marble slabs, Chirithy give Ventus a nod, encouraging Ventus to go with the man. The two left the Garden of Memorial, and the over 10 million marble markers behind them, the walk took only a few minutes until they arrived at a small wooden building with a sunroof and stained glass windows.

Entering the front door Ventus saw a large stained glass window at the far opposite wall, depicting a girl in white robes with blue trim holding hands with a boy with a Keyblade as a beam of light from above shined down on them.

The man was talking to several other people who were wearing the same robe as him as Ventus looked around the building, they gave Ventus a look of sympathy before nodding and walking into a side room. The man invited Ventus to a small table off to the side, as soon as Ventus sat down the place his elbows on the table "So, what would you like to know?"

Elsewhere in the same World.

"A truce?" Terra asked, surprised at what he was hearing, he sat beside Aqua while across the table from the 'emergency' leaders of the Data beings and their World.

"A truce, Kupo. something both sides could benefit from" Dr Mog said as he sipped his tea, the others had their own cups but seemed content on leaving them where they were.

Aqua gave the leaders of the Data beings a suspicious look "A truce your only offering because we found your world?"

Dr Haru Light shook his head "No, more like you know about our operations and this seemed like the best way to clear up misunderstandings"

"Misunderstandings such as?" Aqua asked, searching for any falsehoods in their words or any trace of ill will.

"That we do not wish any harm to people or other Worlds" a woman wearing primarily white outfit with a crimson flower, Snow White O, answered "We merely wish to save our World and a treasured friend, to do that we needed the Essence of other Worlds to stabilize the Heart of our own and rescue our friend from it"

Dr Haru Light rubbed his neck with a sigh "We're on a time limit so the method of 'get what we need, while causing as little harm as possible, and apologising later' seemed like the only option at the time"

"And what happened at Prankster's Paradise?" Terra asked, an accusing tone slipping into his voice.

"That particular incident was something that got out of hand, we have no intention of repeating it or policing other Worlds"

Terra and Aqua looked at each other "We'll need to discuss this with the others first"

The council of leaders agreed, but asked that they take the connection between their World and Radiant Garden they were previously as it was the safest way back without them falling into other Realms. Ventus called Terra and Aqua before they left telling them where he was.

Terra asked Dr Mog where the Garden of Memorial was so they could meet up with Ventus, as he lead them there a question kept nagging in Aqua's mind "This Garden of Memorial, who is it honoring?"

"Our friend's fallen comrades, Kupo. Keyblade Wielders that fell during the Keyblade War" Dr Mog answered.

Several days later.

After a great deal of negotiation and getting everyone caught up to speed, the truce was agreed upon. In exchange of helping them stabilize their World the Data beings would help in searching for Sora.

Ansem the Wise and his apprentices looked over the data of the still forming World Heart of the Data beings, or Simulates, along with Chip and Dale. They were observing it to make sure it was doing well and how much World Essence would be needed to stabilize it, along with Haru's Heart at the center of it.

Looking at the state Haru's Heart was in horrified those who knew what they were looking at, his Heart was on the verge of collapsing and the World itself but seemed to be keeping itself together by will alone.

Thankfully, they had gathered enough Essence to stabilize the World Heart and save Haru shortly after the truce was agreed upon. The process had the crystallized Essence of the Worlds being drip feed into the World Heart so they could get Haru out, if they dumped it all in Haru would be trapped inside the World Heart forever.

The process was being closely monitored with every available means, with the information being assisted by the brightest minds available.

Slowly, Haru floated 'up' from the depths of the World Heart as more and more Essence was poured in. Things were going according to plan as no unexpected events took place, even the gathering storm of Heartless and Nobodies were planned for.

Instead of keeping a constant barrier up choke points were created to funnel the enemies into kill zones with a handful of Gummiships offering support by thinning the numbers before reaching the funneling zone, with strict orders to escape if things seemed too dangerous and not to take risks.

Everything was proceeding as planned.

That is, until the BIG fish arrived.

"SIR! Esper Class Heartless are approaching!" One of the many scientists said from their console, showing massive Heartless signatures.

A number of Simulates paled at the news, informing the others without saying a word.

"How many?" Dr Light as he leaned over the scientist to look at it himself.

"Four sir, they're elements seem to be Earth, Lightning, Wind and Ice"

"Attention all Units, Esper Class enemies have appeared. All units below rank 5 are to refrain from engaging them and are instead to focus on the other enemies and support units of rank 6 or higher" communication officers relayed the information to the various squads, doing their best to keep the fighters informed with the latest information.

"Esper Class?" Dale asked, the same question hanging in the mind of those who weren't familiar with the term.

"A term used by Keyblade Wielders during the Age of Fairy Tales to describe immensely powerful Heartless, not sure what it means but it works as a label for-" Miko's words were cut off as the room they were in shook.

"Status Report, what was that!?" Dr Light ordered, the information being present on a large screen at the far end of the room. What was presented shocked everyone as fear began to rise in their Hearts.

Swarms of Esper Class Heartless and Nobodies, all heading straight for them. One crashed into the barrier and, after a few more hits, broke through.

The frontlines defenses had been breached.

Within the Heart.

A young boy, in his mid teens, laid motionless in the middle of a void. He laid motionless before he began to stir, voices and visions began to fill the void as the sound of battle and panic cries reverberated all around him.

Slowly, painfully so, he opened his unfocused eyes and looked around where he was as his vision slowly focused. He saw the invasion of Heartless and Nobodies, the ritual meant to save himself and the World at risk of failing due to the invasion and people violently defending their World with everything they had.

He struggled to get on his feet but found his limb incredibly stiff, using what little movement he had he turned himself around so he was laying on his stomach. He tried to push himself off the ground but found no strength in his arms, falling after several attempts to push himself up, he began to slowly crawl forward using what little strength in his arms and legs to move.

"Take it easy, your pretty beat up as it is"

"Here, we'll help you up. One, two, three!"

Haru was lifted up by his arms by two boys, one wearing joke glasses and a giant afro while the other boy wore a large Moggle custom head with a blue domino mask.

"Doc, Mog, long time no see. H-How long has it been?" the boy asked, a tired smile tugging at his lips.

"Too long, Haru, too long" a girl's voice answered Haru, he looked forward to a girl with a pink frog hat and a girl with a red bandana over her head.

Haru smiled "I see you haven't change Kat. What about you captain?"

The girl with the bandana sighed "Same old, same old. I see your still taking on everything yourself, even though you were worried about me doing the same thing. Kinda of hypocritical"

Haru laughed "Yeah, I really need to work on that. But, I need to help them"

The sounds of battle returned, screens showing the battle against the Heartless and Nobodies appeared all around them.

"Well, looks like you could use some help" Cap said as she took in the scenes playing out around them.

Doc smiled at the idea "Yeah, like old times. It's been forever since we last fought against the Heartless together"

"And the first time we'd fight against Nobodies" Kat said as she looked at the Nobodies as they fought "I think I got just the moves to take them down easy" Kat confidence in her voice was clear as she said that

"But, but your all-" Haru began to say something, as his eyes began to water.

"Still in here, kupo" Mog said softly as he tapped Haru's chest "You kept us in your Heart all this time, kupo, no matter what happens we'll still be with you"

"You carried all of us for a long time already Haru, it's about time we helped you with that burden" Cap said before craning her neck to look skyward "Isn't that right, everyone!"

Above them, light began to appear in the void. First it began with one, then tens, hundreds, thousands, millions of lights illuminated the void turning it into a vast sea of stars. The lights were circular stained glass windows with one person on them, all in various poses with no one being repeated.

"After all"

"Our friends are our power" Haru said, tears flowing down his cheeks "Thank you, everyone, thank you"

Haru's tears landed on the ground beneath them, cutting away the void beneath them to reveal a circular stained glass window with a sleeping Haru surrounded by stars with a Heart Shaped moon above him.

Outside of the Heart.

As they continued the ritual of inserting the World Essence into the World's Heart, Haru's Heart rose from it and shot out of the room. Those present were shocked at the sight but were not able to investigate as they needed to finish the ritual and stabilize their World's Heart.

Haru's Chirithies raced after his Heart, his Heart returned to his body but it too shot off, it finally came to a stop at the Garden of Memorial.

Keyblade Armour appeared on Haru, the greenish blue armour was accented with silver and black with a gold visor in the shape of a three tipped crown, heavy silver gauntlets on each armour and six bladed wings on the back.

Haru flexed looked at his hands for a moment before he summoned his Keyblade, he turned to his Chirithies and smiled "Sorry to keep you two waiting, did I miss much?" an explosion was heard in the distance "Though, seems we'll need to put catching up til after we deal with this incursion"

Without uttering a word, both Chirithies jumped onto Haru's shoulders. Spirit Chirithy on his right shoulder and Nightmare Chirithy on his left.

"We're not letting go out there along, we're going to make sure to keep a close eye on you this time" Nightmare Chirithy said. Their tone not leaving any room for arguments.

"Besides, we learn something cool while you were- uh?" Spirit Chirithy paused as they thought of the right word "acting as a cornerstone for this World"

The two Chirithies transformed and merged with the Keyblade armour, giving it larger shoulder guards with the Dream Eater symbol on the right with the Nightmare symbol on the left with a symbol of a Heart with a five point star over his chest.

Haru smiled as he felt new power wash over him "Thank you both, my irreplaceable companions. Now, my friends, lend me your power!"

Haru held up his Starlight Keyblade as the marble slabs released waves of power as a Keyblade appeared at each and everyone, the Keyblade shot into the air and spread out as a storm of blades.

Striking down Heartless and Nobodies with spells and might, swapping between powerful strikes, speed flurries and great magics. All the while shielding others through blocking attacks and creating barriers while other Keyblades parried and struck down unsuspecting enemies.

Haru took to the air and went to challenge the Esper Class enemies, who moved to target Haru and began to converge on him. In the beginning they fought alone but soon began to attack in groups, when ever he dealt a particular blow again the Esper Class enemies they'd stagger and fall to the ground to be assaulted by flying Keyblade and the other defenders.

As the last of the Esper enemies were defeated, a wave of power washed over the World as above them a giant Heartless unlike anything seen before appeared. Seeing little other choice Haru battled it, creating a barrier around them so it's attack wouldn't endanger anyone else.

While the battle seemed to be going well, a well placed hit knocked Haru through the barrier and to the World below. Before he could hit the ground Michiru caught him mid air, the landed with a roll before they came to a stop in the middle of a street.

Haru took off his helmet, it took the brunt force of the attack and was too damaged to be of any use, and turned to Michiru to give her a hug "Hey"

"Hey" Michiru returned the hug, taking the moment to enjoy being able to hug Haru again. Sadly, their reunion was short lived as the monster Heartless grew closer. The closer it got the mare apparent normal attack weren't' going to be much help, Haru searched his Heart, Mind and Soul and knew there was only one thing he could do.

"Michiru, I have an idea on beating that thing" Haru turned to Michiru with a smile "Though, I might be knocked unconscious after doing it"

Michiru looked worried by the idea, but smiled as she tried to reassure both Haru and herself "Don't worry, I'll catch you again if you do"

Haru hugged Michiru again, saying thank you before he went back to face the monstrous Heartless. As he drew nearer, a powerful Light began to shine from his chest.

"Light within the depths of my Heart, come forth to become the guiding star to lead US beyond this hardship.

Rise, rise and shine brilliantly upon all, rise so WE may give Light and not take it.

With a Heart full of Courage, Mind tempered with Wisdom, Body with Mastered Power and the bonds I have with my friends and OUR memories.

May OUR Will, and Thoughts be as one, to chase after OUR Hopes and to endure OUR Despair.

This, is OUR Ars Nova!"

Haru lifted his Keyblade skyward, raising it above his head as an Almighty Orb of Magic gathered and rapidly grew in size. Once it reached its apex it released a wave of power that destroyed every Heartless and Nobody, big and small.

Once the danger was passed, Haru smiled with relief as he felt himself get weak again. And in that moment, the World was finally stabilized and made whole. And released a wave of power that threw everything not in the World into the Lanes Between, which included the Gummiships and Haru himself.

Later on…

"The Worlds Beyond?" Michiru asked, Yen Sid nodded.

"When the World were split apart after the Keyblade War, many were hurled further then others. The most distant Worlds became closed off from all else with their own World Orders becoming stronger and more absolute, Keyblade Wielders in the past have attempted to restore this lost Worlds with many never returning. Eventually, they were forced to abandon those Worlds after losing to many"

Michiru nodded "And you think that is where Haru was blasted off to after being hit by the power of a New World being born"

Yen Sid nodded "It is very likely, unless of course you have gained any new information since we last spoke?"

Miko shook her head "Unfortunately no, the Gummiships that were blasted off are still making their way back and have reported no problems thus far. But no clear idea where Haru went to, beyond the early reports of him knocked further out"

Michiru summoned her Keyblade and held it aloft "Then, we'll just have to succeed where others have failed"

"Sister, while we all want Haru home and safe we will need to proceed with caution. We still have matters we must attend to in our World, not to mention we have few Keyblade Wielders to spare to go searching the Worlds Beyond haphazardly" Chiaki said to Michiru, while he hated seeing his upset he knew he needed to make sure she didn't jump the gun.

"Hmm" Michiru lowered her Keyblade before turning to her brother "Maybe we could start training more Keyblade Wielders?"

"A task that would prove more difficult than it sounds" Yen Sid said "Not many can use a Keyblade and the training itself could take years to complete, if done improperly it would end with Keyblade Wielders falling into Darkness"

"He's right sister, it's not like I could summon one myself just by reaching out my hand and-" Chiaki's words died in his throat as a Keyblade appeared in his outstretched hand, the young man looked shocked as did the other residents of the room "What?"

"Chii, you never said you could summon a Keyblade. Did Haru do the inheritance ceremony with you without either of you telling me" Michiru asked, shocked at the recent developments.

Behind Michiru, Miko replicated the movements Chiaki did and summoned her own Keyblade "Huh!"

After doing some investigating, they learned that due to Haru's Heart and Mind fracturing within his looping timeline it left shards of his Heart behind. Shards able to imbue into a Heart the potential to use Keyblade, the number of people with Haru's Heart Shards were few in number but enough to out number the Guardians of Light.

Hansel and Gretel were able to wield dual Keyblades, due to Hansel having his Gretel in his hand while Gretel had her Hansel in her Heart.

Thus, The Guardians of Light and the World of Simluates joined forces. To train new Keyblade Wielders and find their missing friends, regardless of time and space.

With Haru.

"So, your new then?" a large man asked as he bent his head down to the kid beside him with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Haru nodded "Yeah, just signed up yesterday"

"Well then, what made you sign up to be an adventurer? I got into it for a good fight" The man said, making small talk as they walked through the forest with their little adventuring party.

Haru shrugged "The call to adventure we guess, had nothing else and nowhere to go to since we have no memories before last week"

The Gladiator leading the group paused and turned around "Seriously? Damn kid, sorry to hear that"

Haru smiled "It's fine, nothing to do but-" Haru paused as he saw a glowing symbol appearing on the gladiator, Haru took up his bow and arrow and shot it into a bush where the symbol was coming from.

The group moved back as monsters emerged from hiding and charged at the adventuring party.

"By the Twelve, I love having someone with the echo in our party" The Marauder cheered as he charged forward.

'Alright Eorzea, let's see what you got' Haru thought as he fired an arrow.

Author's Notes.

Haru would become the Warrior of Light from Final Fantasy 14


End file.
